


Something To Play With

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [11]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Dean's worried.  Eliot's great at relieving anxiety. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Play With

**Author's Note:**

>   Prompt for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  of playing with his food. 

 

Dean pushed the food around on his plate with a sort of morbid fascination.  There was something entirely too sexy about Dean’s pout.  Not that Dean would admit to pouting, but ever since Sam had dropped off food and left, he’d been about as fun to play with as a wet bag.  Really, if he wanted this sort of brooding company he’d have gone to check up on Bobby after his last hunt. 

 

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

 

Dean looked up.  “Nah.  Just tired.”

 

 

Eliot gave his best wicked smile.  “So, I finally wore you out.”

 

 

“You wish.”  The smile was there for a second and it gave him hope.  Even if it did disappear almost as soon as it showed, it meant that whatever Dean was doing, he was just worried, nothing more.  Which meant he was worried about Sam and Eliot was too which he’d be more than willing to admit to Dean if he didn’t know that Dean would just tell Eliot he was being a girl and that Sam was old enough to take care of himself. 

 

 

Eliot jumped out of his seat and before Dean could deflect, threw himself at him, knocking both men, the table and a chair to the floor. 

 

 

“What the hell?”  There was laughed in Dean’s voice as Eliot pinned him to the floor. 

“In a little bit we’ll go find Sam and tie him to the bed until he tells us what’s got him all mopey and distracted.  Until then, I think I’ll give you something better than food to play with.”

  


End file.
